The present invention relates to a reciprocating electric shaver.
One of conventionally known reciprocating electric shavers, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2004-016524 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Literature 1), is provided with a conversion mechanism configured to convert rotating motion of a rotary motor to reciprocating motion, and the conversion mechanism reciprocates a driving element to which an internal blade is attached. Moreover, under the driving element, a balancer is provided to reciprocate at a phase 180 degrees different from that of the driving element.
In Patent Literature 1, the balancer is reciprocated in phase opposite to the driving element to reduce vibration of the driving element in the reciprocating direction.
In the case where two driving elements to which internal blades are attached are arranged side by side, vibration of the driving elements in the reciprocating direction can be reduced by reciprocating the driving elements in phases opposite to each other.